


Twas The Night Before Christmas

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Christmas, Christmas one shot, F/F, Family Feels, Holiday, Holidays, Lesbians, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, St. Nick, Witches, Yule, coven - Freeform, santa, special gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Misty has a special gift for the love of her life.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Twas The Night Before Christmas

* * *

* * *

The laughter sang from every corner of the great room as Zoe frowned. She paused in her hanging of Christmas stockings to glare. Her hands lifted to her hips and she looked around the room at her dearest, most frustrating friends. “You all believe in witches and zombies and voodoo priestesses, but you have difficulty with a being of kindness, generosity and holiday magic like Santa Claus.”

“Exactly,” Madison stated sucking on her candy cane before putting it back in her hot cocoa. She would hate to admit it, but she enjoyed sharing her holiday with her witchy sisters. Much, much better than the other family who would be on her to get back in the saddle so they could have new cars.

Cordelia shook her head. “You have to admit Zoe, human nature tends to inspire darker forms rather than lighter.”

The Council member sighed. ‘But it’s Christmas. Even asshats like Madison show just a smidge of lightening up. It’s a kind of magic and I think that it culminates in the arrival of big good magics… or at least the real possibility of it.” Zoe adjusted a stocking and moved down the line checking.

Misty joined her by the fireplace. ‘I think you may be onto something myself,” she said with a smile. She leaned into the fireplace and called out, ‘Santa? I could use a new copy of Rumours and Stevie Nicks in my stocking.”

Zoe thumped her one and went to slouch in her chair and grumble into her cocoa. ‘Bunch of Grinches I swear. I should have gone with the ski trip girls. They at least respect my ideas.” She sipped and closed her eyes humming at the chocolatey goodness.

Cordelia planted herself on the arm of Zoe’s chair. “We respect you. We are just cynical or from a generation where Santa Claus was exposed as mom and dad before we could really embrace his specialness.” She put her hand on Zoe’s. “I admit that I think it’s really unlikely but I do think it’s possible that there is some kind of manifestation of the lighter side of magic.”

Queenie smiled as she looked contentedly at the tree. “I think Santa is all of us. We give gifts this time of year out of love for one another and isn’t that Santa?”

“Fucking guilt or annoyance at being labelled the cheap skate,” Madison grumbled. She looked at Queenie. “When the fuck did you become a holiday pussy?”

Queenie reached over and put her hand on a lit candle before returning to her tree meditation as Madison yelped at the burn on her hand.

Cordelia hid the chuckle behind her hand. “Pretty sure it’s going to be coal all around even if Santa does arrive,” she said quietly to Zoe.

Misty wrapped arms around Zoe’s neck from behind the chair. “No coal for the Academy’s Christmas Spirit guardian Cordelia. Zo, you made it so beautiful in here. Thanks.” Kissing Zoe’s cheek, she stood up and looked around. “We ain’t family in the old fashioned sense, but we are family and I love that Zoe here stands up to all of us to make sure we feel that.” Grabbing her mug, she looked at her tribe. ‘Need anything from the kitchen?”

Queenie sat up. ‘I think I have sugarplums to dream of.” She got up and headed to Zoe for a hug. ‘Merry Christmas. “

Madison, sucking on a burnt finger, shook her head. “Heading up too.”

Zoe looked over at Misty. “Bring out the cookies and milk for Santa?” she asked with a smile.

Madison looked at Cordelia from where she paused in the doorway. “Is there an anti-Prozac? Cause she so totally needs it.” She grinned at Zoe and headed out.

The quiet halls of the Academy grew quieter as the coven slipped into slumber. Cordelia smiled and shifted her shopping bag to the other side as she moved along the far side of the stairs where the creaks were almost non existent. Moving into the great room, she tiptoed toward the tree. 

Cordelia, composed Supreme of the Salem witches shrieked as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and smacked Misty’s arm. “What are you doing?” she stage whispered.

Misty held up a cookie from the Santa plate and grinned . “Givin’ our girl a cheap thrill?” she said with a sheepish grin.

Laughing, Cordelia pulled a sack out of the shopping bag. “Put these under the tree and I’ll get the stockings.”

An older fellow with a bowl of jelly stomach and red suit sat in a chair nearby and watched. “Hohoho,” he said quietly. “Couldn’t have done it better myself.” He stood as the women turned with dropped mouths and looked at him. 

Santa Claus moved to the mantel and pulled some pieces of coal from his sack. He held them out to Cordelia. “These were meant for a few stockings. I’m sure you know which ones.” He looked amused. “One person’s belief, however, can change the whole of the season.” He reached in and pulled out a little sack. “Oranges for our naughtiest and….” He turned to Misty and waved a CD “Stevie for Miss Misty.” He reached in again and pulled out a train in a tin. “And for the believer, the toy she didn’t get when she was six.” 

“What about Cordelia?” Misty asked

Santa smiled and took the cookie from her fingers. “I think you have that covered Misty. Ho ho ho.” He took a bite and smiled. “Very nice. Be sure to thank Zoe for me.” He touched the side of his nose and vanished up the chimney.

Cordelia turned to look at Misty curiously. “So what was that about?”

Misty grinned nervously. “Maybe nothin’.”

Delia stepped closer, her smile spreading. “So you are backing out of giving me my gift? Do I need to call Santa back?” She stepped to the fireplace and leaned in. She yelped as Misty grabbed her waistband and tugged her back.

Misty bit her lip and looked down. She had been on again and off again in her decision to talk her feelings out with Cordelia. Maybe it was time for on again, but that didn’t fix nervous.

Delia took her chin in her hand and lifted it. “Talk to me Misty. What’s going on?”

The swamp witch looked at her long and hard and decided to trust in the sweet tone of Delia’s voice. “I wanted to give you a Christmas kiss… “ she trailed away not able to look the Supreme in the eyes. “A real kiss,” she whispered.

Cordelia released the swamp witch’s chin. “Oh,” she breathed out. She had often wondered if the swamp witch could feel the same about her. It seemed she did. 

Misty nodded at the oh and assumed badness. She stepped back slightly. She blew out a breath in disappointment.

Delia caught her wrist. She smiled knowing that crash positions was a constant response at the Academy. Good things tended to be a little harder to know how to roll with. “Because.. I have wanted you for so, so long,” she said quietly.

The taller woman looked down at her wrist and then at the woman she had been in love with since their first touch. She smiled and stepped close. “I want you too,” she whispered.

Cordelia drew Misty down with a delicate touch of hand on her cheek. Their lips brushed lightly at first, but grew greedier at the beautiful heat that built between them. Delia drew Misty to the couch as their tongues brushed. 

Misty’s fingers brushed Delia’s side under her shirt and smiled at the sound she made. Stevie in her stocking didn’t even compare. Pressing the shirt up, she touched her lips to Delia’s stomach. The way her muscles moved under the soft, warm skin was beautiful.

Cordelia settled back and stroked Misty’s hair away from her face and drew her lips back. She was breathless at Misty’s hand sliding over her stomach, then caressing her breasts. The Supreme lifted Misty’s shirt wanting more of her swamp witch. She wanted everything. This was a present that would not be waiting for Christmas morning.

* * *

Madison opened the door and turned to yell back. “Yeah. I fucking want some now fucking let me wake up before you talk again.” Turning back, she spotted two naked women lying under the Christmas tree. “Fucking Santa never brings me the sex god I want.” She toed Misty’s foot. “Wakey wakey swamp thing.”

Misty opened her eyes and smiled at Cordelia. She looked down and pulled the tree skirt over them the best she could. Madison cackled and pulled a throw from the couch and tossed it. “Might want to get the underwear off the tree ladies.” She sat down to enjoy the show.

Zoe came in carrying a couple mugs. She came to a halt as she saw the witches under the tree. “Well that’s new,” she finally managed.

“Santa brought you a train in a can,” Misty announced as she made her way to her clothes while holding presents over the interesting bits. Cordelia smiled watching her as she stood wearing the throw. The Supreme delicately plucked a bra from a bough and headed for her clothes as well.

“Really?” Zoe smiled. “That is so cool,” she said digging in her stocking. “Best Christmas ever.” She smiled happily and opened the small tin to reveal a tiny train. 

Misty smiled. “Santa came because of you. You brought good magic here Zoe.”

Cordelia shook her head. “I wasn’t convinced but you changed my mind Zoe. The Christmas spirit is real and Santa Claus too. Thank you and Merry Christmas..”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my writing! Feel free to leave comments on what you might want to see in future fics. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
